Blown it again
by Ghostbuster93
Summary: Ron Weasley trying to get Hermione to like him and failing miserably...
1. End of school break

I stared out at the gloom. It was consuming. It had been eating away at my mind for the duration of school break. I was waiting.

I was hardly able to stop the spread of joy, of finally meeting up with Harry again tomorrow. Hermione and I had been arguing all summer. Crookshanks was a bloody pain. She thought Scabbers was a useless animal. And she still called that a cat. Well. She definitely needed to sort out her priorities. She was a right confusing one. Then there was Lavender. Was it just me? Or was something wrong with her too?

Where was Harry when you needed him? Hiding from Dudley; no doubt. Mum had made us swear we wouldn't 'rescue' him this summer. Not after the flying car incident. Especially not after trying to use what Harry called a 'telephone'. I was sick of annoyingly stupid muggles. They always seemed to stuff up the magical world. I was glad there was only one day left for Harry to bear in the non-magical world. Mate, I felt sorry for him. Didn't know how he survived there long enough to make it to Hogwarts. But for sure I was bloody pleased he did.

I stared further out the window, beyond the hedges, noticing the gloom still lingering on the horizon. Then I heard footsteps, Hermione's footsteps. "_Ronald Weasley, what are you doing? Do you know the time? Have you packed" _I sighed and turned to her. _"Hermione you do know how much of a control freak you are?" _That was the utterly wrong thing to say, but now I realised I could not take it back. Her face boiled. I swear I could now see it start to bubble and turn a brilliant red, right in front of my eyes. I tried to cower but had no place to hide. _"RONALD WEASLEY!" _Emerged from between her clinched teeth; bitterly and ingrained with annoyance. Before I could answer, she turned and stormed from the room. Well now I had really done it. I had blown everything all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage was silent. She stared out the window as the sun played on her hair. I looked at harry who immediately mouth, _what did you do? _I raised my eyebrows, rolled my eyes and mouthed back, _everything. _Harry smirked and shook his head. Easy for him to do, he didn't have an angry Hermione wanting his death warrant. I wished now I hadn't said it. I looked at Harry again. This time he was pointing at the door. His smirk was growing. I didn't like the look in his eyes. I turned my head. There was Lavender. As if it couldn't possibly get any worse. She was smiling. I didn't feel like smiling. She waved. I waved back, half managing to lift my lips at the corners. I turned to Hermione just to make sure she hadn't seen. Boy, I didn't need another argument. I hated to see her brow creased, determined and her mouth ready to provide words which pounced on my ears. I really couldn't help to look at her, sitting there. Blimey, why did I keep stuffing it up? She was brilliant. Bloody brilliant and I was letting myself push her away.

We were in the great hall now. The moments of arrival and admission to the new school term a blur. They lay unnoticed by me. I only noticed her. I only wanted her to notice me. She still wouldn't talk. I watched her chat with Ginny. Her brow creased. I knew I caused the creases, the disapproving looks from my sister said it all. I managed a half-smile as they both glanced my way from the other side of the table, sort of waving too, but this only made it awkward so I dropped my hand as I looked embarrassedly away. My appetite was quashed. If only accio brain worked. So I could retrieve my brain that was misplaced, hopefully then I would be able to set things right, without having to make them worst first. I was the stupid pea-brain now. Yeah, I had to agree with my current pea-brain on that one.

Right then, something hit the back of my head. I turned my head, rubbing where the unidentified flying object had left it indent. I should've known, Malfoy, that stupid little bouncing ferret. He sat at the Slytherin table, smirking in his haste. Really, just what I needed now. I nudged Harry's shoulder. He turned to look in Malfoy's direction too. He just shook his head and went back to eating. He's not worth it, I thought. And Hermione, what would that show her? That I couldn't control my temper? I sort revenge on pitiful crimes? I sighed. Hermione was a difficult person to please but I only made it more difficult. I hated myself for that but I hated Malfoy more. I could feel my distaste for him rise in my throat, but I wasn't going to let it control me. I had more important things to worry about. Like her.

I glanced in Hermione's direction. Even, in her anger, she remained elegant, the light still dancing on her hair. I would have to make it up to her.


End file.
